


Dorne Stronk

by MrToddWilkins



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Dorne Wank, F/M, Faith of the Seven Bashing, Jasper Baratheon Bashing, Lannister gold, M/M, Tyrion Lannister is a Targaryen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: My one shot reaction to how Dorne was treated in A Game of Vengeance and Justice. Involves risen!Daenerys Targaryen.Arya cheating on Jasper,and more.





	Dorne Stronk

On the twentieth day of April in the 302nd year after Aegon’s Conquest,an unkindness of ravens flew the skies of Dorne. They flew to Ghaston Grey upon its crumbling rock,they flew to Kingsgrave in its mountain,they flew to Starfall upon its river. To Ghost Hill and the Tor the ravens flew,and also to Wyl and Skyreach. They flew over the ruins of Hellholt and the ruined walls of Sandstone. They flew from Sunspear and the Planky Town,and they flew as far as the Arbor and Tyrosh,bearing a single message.

_Come to Sunspear:the Martells call for aid._

_Oberyn Nymeros Martell,regent prince of Dorne and the Stepstones_

———-

The lords and ladies of Dorne arrived in early May and spent a few days touring the Water Gardens so as to distract and mislead the agents of the Eightstone Throne. On May the 14th,they assembled in Nymeria’s Hall.

”My lords,Jasper Baratheon plots our ruin. He killed Daenerys Targaryen,our last hope of greatness. He will bring us in line with his hateful policies,force us to acknowledge our sons over our daughters. We are the last bastion of sexual and scientific progress in Westeros. We must not let the clock be turned back! Let us seize what Nymeria declared rightfully ours,and make one progressive kingdom from Sunspear to the Wall and beyond! Are you with me?”

The lords and ladies assembled cheered as Prince Oberyn unsheathed his sword.

”For Westeros!”

———

“Is this true?”, asked Jasper.

”Yes,my lord”, said Bryce Caron. “The Dornish are in open rebellion.”

”But....my plans! Women are weaker than men,so says the _Seven-Pointed Star._ Who are they to rebel against the gods?”

”Don’t you see,Jasper? There are no gods,save the red one who made all. Your system is antiquated,and I will no longer support it. Consider me relieved from your service. Oh,and your queen is spending her nights warming Ned Dayne’s bed.”

Jasper walked towards Viserys’ Balcony.  _Fools! They will soon recognize the power of the stag. Ours is the Fury._

———-

Events progressed as fast as they could. A team of sorcerers dedicated to R’hllor revived Daenerys Targaryen,her three dragons,Ser Barristan Selmy,Melisandre of Asshai,Jon Snow,and many others. Oberyn’s new partner Tyrion Lannister supervised the construction of Pentoshi cannons in the Prince’s Pass. No knight could hope to stand against something like that. The Hightowers revealed that under their tower was an ancient dragon that they would unleash upon the Royal Fleet. They also demolished the Starry Sept and erected an observatory in its place. 

In the West Tywin Lannister set his armies to harassing Baratheon troops wherever they were found. The Starks sent packs of ravenous direwolves to scour the Crownlands. The Arryns closed Gulltown to shipping.

Queen Daenerys,ruling from Lys for the nonce,pardoned Renly Baratheon and gave him a place in her court. She also legitimized Tyrion as the Targaryen he actually was. 

In August,it was time for the next phase. A Targaryen army led by Tyrion landed on Tarth while the red priests burned many septs with the dragons. Since the Seven did not magically show up to save the septs,everybody in Westeros,except for Jasper Baratheon,immediately realized that they did not exist. All copies of the Seven-Pointed Star were burned,and all the septons and septas sent to the Wall. The High Septon was executed with Blackfyre and his corpse fed to Rhaegal. Beric Storm sold his sword to Prince Oberyn in exchange for food. It was time to take Westeros.

———

In November,the forces of Dorne besieged King’s Landing. The Tattered Prince led an army of 5,000 sellswords and landed in Wendwater. In his sept,Jasper Baratheon prayed. After learning that Arya and their son Arlan had turned to the enemy,he had ordered that they be executed on sight. He wept as he saw the dragons burning the gates. They burnt the Great Sept of Baelor as the smallfolk cheered. New laws declaring legal and economic equality for all had been declared by Queen Daenerys.

From his balcony,Jasper watched the Dothraki screamers liberate the city from his necessary oppressions. .... _But I had to,Father Above._

_I am R’hllor,who created all. Feel my wrath._

Jasper screamed as he clutched his head. He burned from inside,but was still alive when Ser Barristan clapped him in chains.

————

Jasper’s trial was short. In his madness,he fought Oberyn Martell in a trial by combat. Remembering his fight against the Mountain,Oberyn tipped his sword with poison. The poison reduced Jasper to a gibbering wreck of a man. Even as Ser Barristan beheaded him,he was saying something about Tyrell conspiracies.

 


End file.
